Rachel: Kidnapped
by AniMangaFreak
Summary: A man kidnaps Rachel claiming that Richard is responsible for his daughter's death. Now he's going to kill Rachel... R&R please! --COMPLETED--
1. Chapter 1: Rachel Kidnapped!

Detective Conan - Rachel: Kidnapped

Chapter 1

--Note--

I am using the names from the dub because this was the version of Detective Conan that I was introduced to and I don't know all of the original names of the characters.

**Prologue**

_He killed her… It was his fault… He killed my daughter… Now I'll kill _his_ daughter… I'll take my revenge… Take my revenge on Richard Moore…_

_---_

"Hahahahaha!" Richard Moore exclaimed.

"Dad, how did you afford all this food!?" Rachel questioned.

"Well, your father _is _a master detective!" Richard answered proudly, "With the last three cases I solved, I could afford a huge meal like this!"

_The last three cases _he _solved? He means the last three cases _I _solved… _Conan thought to himself.

Richard, Rachel, and Conan were eating at an expensive restaurant, something they could only afford because of Conan who had taken care of three cases in just a week's time. He had stopped a murder, a robbery, and a suicide, but, of course, Richard took all of the credit… And he was stuffing his face with food at the restaurant.

"Um… Dad, you're eating a little bit too much… What if the bill is too much…?" Rachel said.

"Hahahahaha! I can afford any bill with this money!" Richard laughed while gobbling down food. Well, he thought he could afford it… but this _was _an expensive restaurant.

--5 minutes later--

"Rachel, why are we washing dishes? We didn't even get to eat!" Conan yelled.

"Heh… Heh heh heh… I _almost _had enough money to pay for that food!" Richard stated while washing the dishes.

"You were over $100! And we didn't even get our food yet!" Rachel yelled at her father as she hit him on the head.

"Owwwww!"

"You deserved that!"

_Sigh…Washing dishes sucks… _Conan thought to himself.

---

After washing dishes for several hours, they arrived home to find a note at their front door. Conan opened it up and read it.

_Dear Richard Moore,_

If you want your daughter back, come to 8652 Masentine Drive.

"Huh…? Rachel?" Richard said in confusion.

Conan looked behind him. Rachel, who was there just a minute ago was gone.

"Rachel's been kidnapped!" Conan yelled.

"EH!?!?!" Richard yelled back.

They both ran to the address on the note.

---

_Ugh… Where… am I?_

She looked around and saw nothing but darkness. She walked around aimlessly until she reached the wall and put her hand on it. She walked around the room, her hand trailing along the wall the entire time. There were four walls and no way out.

---

_Huff, Puff…_

They were both exhausted when they finally reached 8652 Masentine Drive. Richard pulled the door open without knocking.

"Rachel!? Where are you!?" Conan yelled as he ran inside.

"Hehehehehe…" a man laughed as he opened a door and walked into the room. He grabbed Conan by the shirt and threw him at the wall.

"Waaaaah!" Conan screamed as he hit the wall, falling to the ground.

However, he jumped right back up on his feet and demanded, "Where is Rachel!?"

"HAHAHAHAHA! She's in my little prison right now…" the man responded.

"LET HER GO!" Conan yelled in the man's face.

The man swiped at Conan and he flew across the room and at the wall again.

"Why did you kidnap my daughter!?" Richard questioned.

"It's revenge… You killed my daughter!" the man yelled at Richard.

"What… are you talking about!?" Richard asked.

"You killed my daughter, and I'm going to kill your daughter, too!" the man exclaimed as he pressed a button on the wall, "HAHAHAHA! Now I'm taking away her air slowly by slowly, making her suffer just like my daughter did!"


	2. Chapter 2: Escaping the Prison

****

Detective Conan - Rachel: Kidnapped

Chapter 2

_Cough… Gasp…_

She couldn't breath well.

_W-What… What is… going on…? W-Where… am I…?_

Her air supply was slowly being taken away. In just an hour, there wouldn't be enough air left to survive. She would die. She would die if someone didn't save her.

---

"RACHEL!" Conan yelled.

"Damn it… How can we save her!?" Richard exclaimed.

Conan and Richard had been thrown into a second prison. They weren't going to be killed--they had all the air they needed. The man that was taking away Rachel's air supply had set a timer so that they'd be freed from their prison one hour later--right after Rachel would have died.

"LET US OUT!" Conan screamed as loud as he could, but he didn't realize that the man wasn't there.

The man was leaving on a private plane to America. He was going to get away with murdering Rachel.

"Why would he think _I _killed his daughter!? I don't even know what he's talking about!" Richard yelled, talking to himself.

_Hm… I wonder why this man is murdering Rachel…? What is he getting revenge on Richard for…? Richard obviously didn't kill his daughter… Unless… he killed her indirectly…? _Conan wondered.

"Did you somehow accidentally cause the death of his daughter?" Conan asked.

"What the Hell do you mean!?" Richard yelled as he smacked Conan on the head, "I'm not a murderer, I'm a detective! That's the complete opposite!"

"What I mean is, did you somehow indirectly kill his daughter?"

"Shut up! What does it matter!? Rachel's going to die even if we find out why he's killing her!"

_He's right… We should just find a way to save her for now… but how…?_

The room was small, and the walls were plain. They were behind bars and a door was outside the bars. Conan looked around the room for anything that could allow them to escape. Then, Conan noticed a camera that was watching them.

_Hm…_

"Lift me up to that camera!" Conan told Richard.

"What!? Whatever…"

Richard lifted him up to the camera and Conan ripped it right out of the wall.

"What's that going to do!?" Richard exclaimed.

"You'll see…"

About a minute later, a guard showed up.

"Stupid brat, ripping out that camera…" the guard grumbled, "Now I have to watch the prisoners from here…"

The guard set a chair down and sat there.

_Just as I thought… He has the keys to get us out of here. Now… I just have to get him in the right position…_

"Hey, mister, what are those?" Conan asked curiously as he pointed at the keys hanging out of the guard's pocket.

"Just what are you doing…?" Richard whispered.

Conan ignored him.

"These? They're keys to unlock the prison you're in," the guard replied as he pulled them out of his pocket and waved them in front of himself, taunting Conan.

_Heh… What an idiot…_

Conan lifted his wrist watch stun gun to his eye level, aimed, and shot the guard in the neck. He fell forward, the keys sliding right under the bars and into the prison.

__

"Eh!? How'd you do that!?" Richard exclaimed.

__

"Forget it, just unlock it," Conan answered while he gave the keys to Richard, who unlocked the prison by reaching between two bars.

__

And they ran through the house--or, better yet, the mansion--in search of the prison Rachel was in. They ran through room after room after room but still didn't find Rachel's prison.

__

"W-Where… is she…!?" Richard coughed out, exhausted from running.

__

Where could she be…? Conan wondered _Unless… she's not in this house!?_

Then, a second guard walked in front them.

__

"Hahaha… You really think she's in this house!? Of course, Master Kaidou took her with him on his private plane!"

"K-Kaidou…!?" Richard exclaimed.

"Yes, Master Kaidou. So now you know why he's getting revenge for killing Rachel? HAHAHAHAHA!"

_I… killed Kaidou's daughter!? _Richard realized.


	3. Chapter 3: The Rescue

Detective Conan - Rachel: Kidnapped

Chapter 3

--One Week Ago--

_Rrrrring. Rrrrring._

Richard picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Are you Richard Moore, the detective?"

"Why, yes, yes I am," Richard said proudly into the phone.

"My daughter was kidnapped! You need to help me!"

"When and where was she kidnapped!?"

The man, Kaidou, gave Richard the details. After hanging up, Richard was going to go out and try to find her and her kidnapper, but Richard got two more calls--one for a murder that was going to take place, and one for a robbery that was going to take place. Richard set out to stop the murder and the robbery, and, several days later, he (or rather Conan) had solved both of them and received another call about a suicide that was going to take place. That took several days to stop, and then it came to the time when they were at the restaurant, spending the money that they earned on those three cases. Richard had completely forgot about finding Kaidou's kidnapped daughter.

And so they came home to find the note and realized that Rachel was gone. Rachel had been walking behind them the whole time, and she had been shot with a tranquilizer gun, leaving her unable to scream to get their attention. The walk home was short so Conan nor Richard noticed Rachel's disappearance and figured that she just wasn't talking. Conan and Richard headed to the mansion to try to find Rachel, they were thrown in a prison, got out, and searched the house for Rachel but to no avail. And that brings us to now, as the guard told Richard and Conan that Rachel had been taken on Kaidou's plane to America.

"How are we going to stop Kaidou's plane!?" Richard exclaimed.

"Hahaha… you don't have to worry about that. You won't be stopping it. It's already left!" the guard was getting a laugh at all of this.

_Something's wrong here… This Kaidou person pressed a button on the wall to make Rachel lose air. Why would he take her on his plane…? _Conan wondered _Could she still be in this house, and this guard is lying to us…?_

Then, Conan looked for the switch on the wall. He found that it was in the same room as they were in. Conan ran over to it and pressed it, but it didn't anything. It seemed that once it was pressed in, the air in Rachel's prison would go away, and you couldn't reverse the process by pressing the switch again.

"Hahaha… did you really believe that Kaidou would be foolish enough to allow that button to stop the air from leaving?" the guard laughed again.

"Where's Rachel!?" Conan demanded.

"Hahaha… stupid brat, don't you listen? I told you that she's on a plane to America."

"She's _not _on that plane. Why would there be a switch on the wall that would take away air in a prison in _this _house if she was on the plane to America?"

"Stupid brat…" the guard mumbled.

Conan ran over to the guard, charged up his super sneakers, jumped up, and kicked him in the face. He went flying into the wall.

"Where… is… she…?" Conan asked.

The man was on the ground, his face with blood on it.

_Cough, cough._

"She's… through the trap door… in the room up the stairs… fourth on the left…" the guard managed to say.

Conan and Richard ran up the stairs and to the room that he specified. They searched around for a trap door, but it was taking awhile.

"Damn… there's only about five minutes left until she won't be able to breathe anymore…!" Richard stated.

They finally found the trap door, hidden behind a bookcase. It was small, and Richard couldn't fit through it.

"I'll go," Conan said.

_Damn, am I getting too fat? _Richard wondered while Conan was crawling through the trap door.

Conan crawled for about a minute when he hit a dead end.

_What the…?_

Conan pushed on it and realized that it slid out and into the room Rachel was in… but the room was pitch black, and he couldn't see anything, not to mention that he couldn't breathe at all.

_Is it… too late…?_

Conan walked around and stumbled over Rachel's body, which was on the ground.

_She's… dead!?_

Conan listened closely and found that she was still breathing. Conan was very relieved. He pulled her to the trap door and crawled through, pulling her along. He came out the other end and Richard was very relieved as well. Rachel was actually still sleeping from the tranquilizer gun.

"We got her back… but we still need to get Kaidou! It wasn't actually my fault that his daughter was killed… it was a mistake…" Richard said.

"It's probably too late to get him now… He's probably already left to America," Conan said.

--Epilogue--

Actually, Kaidou _didn't _leave to America. Before his planned flight on his private plane, he gambled… a lot of money… and he went bankrupt. He didn't even have the money to fly to America. Conan, Richard, and Rachel found him on the ground, crying, because he had lost everything. They decided to not turn him in… mainly because he was suffering more from not going to jail so they were going to let him turn himself in if he wanted to. And Richard got tons of more cases… but every time he spent all of the money earned on an expensive restaurant… but it wasn't enough money. So they always ended up washing dishes.

Rachel: Kidnapped - END


End file.
